Lagunas
by Ekhi
Summary: No recuerda nada ni sabe qué hace ahí. Pero sobre todo desconoce cómo terminó allí, con él. (AU, No ZA) [Este fic participa en el Juego Navideño del foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Disclaimer: No soy Robert Kirkman, ni Scott Gimple o algún/a otro/a de los que pululan en la serie. He pedido de prestado los personajes para este pequeño experimento.

 **Este fic surge gracias a uno de los prompts del Juego Navideño del foro hispanoparlante "Open!Walkers Inside" (el número 15 para ser exactos). Aún estás a tiempo a participar si os animáis ;)**

Si mis niveles de fósforo no me fallan, éste es mi primer amago Caryl. Hacía tiempo que quería intentar escribir algo de este par y al final con la "excusa" y el prompt del juego, ha salido esto. Espero que el resultado sea decente ^^

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje, consecuencias de la ingesta excesiva de alcohol...

Perdonad las posibles erratas y zarpas que pueda haber por el camino.

* * *

Dolor. Era cuanto podía sentir en ese momento. Empezaba desde sus pestañas hacia el resto de sus ojos, adentrándose en su cráneo hasta apoderarse de cada raíz del corto cabello que cubría su cabeza.

Sentía pesadez en sus brazos y piernas impidiéndole girarse sobre el colchón sin emitir un gruñido de molestia, ahogándolo contra la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Sequedad en su boca, como si un estropajo hubiera sido su postre la noche anterior.

Exhaló un hondo suspiro sintiendo su pecho hincharse bajo la fina sábana. Ladeó su cabeza, apartándose el corto flequillo de la frente, humedeció sus labios con su lengua pastosa.

Los segundos pasaban mientras recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados esperando a que el sol del amanecer dejara de colarse por la ventana.

Inspiró una vez más pero su respiración se entrecortó al contacto. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Cabello castaño. Largo. Labios finos. Barba de varias semanas probablemente.

¿Quién diablos era? ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su cama? ¿Cómo…? Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su pecho bajo la sábana. No llevaba ropa interior puesta.

— Dios…—Murmuró en una exhalación.

Estaba desnuda y él probablemente también. No llevaba camiseta, podía ver sus anchos hombros sin problema; hasta se adivinaba la sombra de un tatuaje en su pecho, aunque no lograba verlo con claridad.

De forma inconsciente subió la sábana hasta su mentón, alcanzando su labio superior dejando la punta de su nariz a la vista. Sus ojos fijos en los cerrados de él.

Tendría unos 35 años probablemente. Más joven que ella. Miró con atención los rasgos de su cara intentando saber si le conocía de algo, de alguna parte. No podía creer que no supiera quién era. ¿Qué había hecho? Bueno, técnicamente "sabía" lo que habían hecho… Pero, no lo recordaba.

Ahogó un gruñido contra la sábana y cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose interiormente. A ella, y su resaca matutina. A ella misma, y su memoria ausente gracias a las copas que había tomado por insistencia de…

— ¡Jaqui!— Exclamó a media voz abriendo los ojos asustada por si su compañero de cama se despertaba. El suave ronquido que salió de entre sus labios, logró que se relajara de nuevo.

Jaqui. Ella podía saber qué había pasado y cómo había terminado con un hombre en su cama. Tenía que encontrar su teléfono.

Carol se giró con cuidado hasta quedar tumbada sobre el colchón y extendió su mano hacia la mesita de noche… Que no era la suya. Frunció el ceño parándose a mirar la habitación. No era la suya. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Una leve sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella y lanzó una última mirada por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que él continuara dormido.

Pronto localizó sus pantalones, junto a su lado de la cama. Lanzó una plegaria de gratitud al cielo cogiéndoles con prontitud, su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos.

Sonrió al ver que aún tenía batería. Sin perder el tiempo, buscó el teléfono de Jaqui y le mandó un mensaje de texto pidiéndole explicaciones.

Un hondo gruñido acompañado de un ligero terremoto en el colchón, hizo que Carol apresara el teléfono contra su palma con fuerza. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de largarse de allí y… Pero tenía que recuperar sus ropas y no toda estaba a la vista y… ¿Quién sabía dónde vivía él y…?

Sintió una leve corriente de aire cálida golpear su espalda desnuda, ahí donde la sábana no alcanzaba a cubrirla. Un carraspeo.

— Hola…

Voz ronca, rasposa, grave. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Carol apuñó la sábana contra su pecho, asegurándose de no dejar nada a la vista cuando se giró hacia él.

Azules. Sus ojos eran azules.

* * *

Tras un gruñido ininteligible que terminó interpretando como "voy a ir al servicio para que puedas ponerte algo encima", Carol se vio sola en la cama abrazada a la sábana escuchando el agua de la ducha correr, con él bajo ella.

Esperó varios segundos asegurándose de que no iba a salir del servicio y se levantó como un resorte de la cama comenzando a buscar sus ropas.

No tardó en dar con su sujetador hecho un ovillo a los pies de una silla. Se lo colocó sin dejar de husmear cada rincón. La camiseta cubrió su torso y… ¿Dónde estaba el resto de su ropa interior?  
Carol ahogó un gemido al escuchar el agua dejar de correr en la ducha. Maldiciendo su escaso poder de búsqueda, optó por ponerse los pantalones sin nada más a falta de su prenda más codiciada en ese momento.

La mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama para abrocharse las botas negras. Invirtió más tiempo del habitual cuando escuchó la puerta del servicio abrirse, un suave aroma a menta inundando la habitación.

Carol no apartó la mirada de los cordones a pesar de ver sus pies desnudos pasar por su lado, o tras ver el borde de la toalla que llevaba anudada a la cintura. En cuanto estuvo a su espalda, Carol dejó de entretenerse con sus cordones y se puso en pie, recolocándose su corto cabello.

— Ehm… Voy a por mi bolso y…

El cual no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Esperaba que estuviera en algún punto entre su habitación y la entrada.  
Ladeó su cuerpo lo justo para ver que se había colocado ya un par de pantalones. Aprovechó el instante en que se colaba la camiseta por su cabeza para echar un rápido vistazo al resto de su cuerpo. Realmente, podría haberlo hecho peor...

—¿Quieres…— Le escuchó carraspear mientras ajustaba el cuello de la camiseta.— ¿Quieres un café?

Parecía que ella no era la única en sentirse fuera de lugar en esa mañana de Año Nuevo a juzgar por la mirada huidiza que le lanzó, sus manos afanándose en alisar la camiseta contra su abdomen.

Quizá podría quedarse. Quizá lograría obtener algo más de información de lo ocurrido la noche anterior frente a una taza de café humeante y… ¿Pero realmente quería saber algo más?

Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma, su mirada alternándose entre las sábanas revueltas y él.

— Tengo… Tengo que ir a casa y… Tengo que trabajar.— Optó por decirle finalmente.

Era cierto, aunque también era real que quedaban varias horas antes de tener que poner un pie en el restaurante. Tenía tiempo de sobra para tomarse un café o seis. Pero…

Le ofreció una sonrisa cordial a lo que él correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—De acuerdo.— Rascándose la mejilla con gesto ausente, salió de la habitación en dirección a lo que esperaba era la salida.—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Carol se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escucharle, apartando sus ojos de la parte baja de su espalda y le siguió.

El piso parecía ordenado. No había fotografías colgadas de las paredes, información que le arrancó un suspiro de alivio al no ver ninguna en la que pudiera él estar acompañado de una mujer. Tampoco había ningún cuadro de los que podían comprarse en el Wallmart por un par de dólares.

Era un apartamento sencillo. Pocos muebles. Austero pero extrañamente acogedor.

Carol parpadeó al alcanzar la puerta encontrándose de frente con su bolso sujeto por él.

—Gracias.— Le dijo con voz suave recogiendo del perchero de la entrada su chaqueta junto a su bufanda.— Ehm…— Le miró con cierta incomodidad, sus mejillas encendidas.— Ya nos vemos por ahí.

—Claro.— Respondió él escueto con la mano apoyada en el borde de la puerta ya abierta.

Sin decir nada más, realmente no sabía qué más podía decirle a un extraño con el que había pasado la noche de lo cual no recordaba nada, Carol se coló por la puerta abierta y fue directa hacia las escaleras que le llevarían fuera de ese edificio.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, pero sobre todo tenía que hablar con sus amigas para que lanzaran algo de luz a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

 _Si Dios lo quiere, no tardaré en subir la segunda parte. Más o menos tengo la idea ya en mi cabeza de lo que quiero que ocurra._

 _Perdonad si cualquiera de los dos personajes, o ambos, estaban un tanto OOC. Creo que es la primera vez que manejo a Carol en algo "medianamente largo" uhm... Espero no haberme salido demasiado del tiesto._

 _Cualquier comentario será bien recibido siempre y cuando nos rijamos por el espíritu navideño de estas fechas ;)_

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Ekhi_


End file.
